legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stardash
Stardash its Bender and Starfire's kid that was birthed of her recently. She was given birth by House's help as he explained how it was possible. She is next in line for the role of Princess Despite being a 5 year old she has hidden power that comes from her emotions like Starfire, durability of her father Bender and other quantities from her parents. It though she has no control over at first. When she became 10 years older she gained full control and then some. Like many of the kid and teen heroes, she actually does go to a school, a high school like teens where she is highly respected and liked. She is never bullied because the bullies of her high school are afraid of her father. Friends: Bender and Starfire (her parents), Skipper, Heloise, Bubbles, Dib, Lizbeth, Milo, Marceline, Finn, King Julian, Django, Jorgen Von Strangle, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Makoto, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Dr. Strange, Saul Goodman, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung, Yasha, Buffy, Connor, Suki, Major Kirrahe, Enemies: BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinisters of Evil, GBF, The S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad, Jesse, Loki, Albert Wesker, Loki and Wesker's alliance, Dukat, Crowley, Section 32, Peter Pan LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Stardash appears with he parents and uncle Skipper. She is being babysat by Bender, Heloise and Skipper who all stay back. However when Jack Bauer and Suede come a knocking, Bender and Heloise agree that she needs to come with them. Stardash goes to Saul and Gold's vehicle for the whole group and she acts like her father with "let's go already' which gets all of them to go after her.When hearing Saul and Gold talk about Batman, she is surprised to learn he is alive. Suede asks what to do with her and they agree to have Saul take a look in. Picard has her go to Riker and Worf though Dash states she can handle herself. She and the others notice while watching a huge Digimon, and as a result they decide to contact the team closest to them. Stardash helps save her friends from Brainiac and Frollo with her untapped power which comes off as a surprise since she's still young and she is just as strong if not more so than her mother.Stardash and Zick find something encryped on the back of the treasure piece and she hands to Discord to read. Stardash asks about the third transporter and if they can fix it, following that they contact Jaeris and learn of his help when Riker makes an connection. Stardash once again uses her untapped power to do something and because of this she wants to help, but Heloise knowing what happened warns her not to until she gets taller and older. She defies this by blasting BlackGreymon back with Manhattan. Stardash decides to head off with Kid to find Liz and Patty's preserved bodies, though she is using this as a cover so she gather what she needs to create a potion or something to make her older and taller. The Four and Stardash make their way through the graves to find possible direction though they have none though Stardash finds sparky dirt for her plan. Stardash and the crew see someone trying to steal the bodies which, he and the team go after which she uses the mutagen and anti chlornics for her plan which she gets have they get the bodies. Stardash interupts a moment between Makoto and Kid before they leave and Stardash asks the two to tuck her in bed, having her ingredients she drinks her made potion wanting her dreams to come true. In Act 5, her dreams come true as she has gotten older and taller. But she's now a 15 year old teenager, beautiful, strong and confident. She now has lighter skin, has magic powers in addition to her mother's powers, she dyed her hair blond, went naval, has full control over her powers, looks more human and now quite girly as a well as a warrior. Now that's she 15 she is now the princess of her mother's planet. AS well as magic powers and her mother powers, she is a skilled archer, an athlete, has the ability to empower those with potential she sees and more since her wish was to become one of the most badass and beautiful princesses in the Multi-Universe Stardash wakes up and is really happy about the the change, Isabella, Castiel and May try to get her , they come in and ask her while she did so Stardash tells why and decides to lead the heroes with her new self. Stardash heads with the Miracle Elite and the other two villains, and StarDash decides to lead in herself as she knows of her new powers of Tazamarian and Mage. Casper and Wendy follow though and StarDash agrees to them. She leads into the pyramid and with her new powers she freezes Suketh and kills it. She also uses her magic to no sell bloodbending from Hama when does it to Zick and Raziel. She then meets Dukat who arrives out to hear his plan. Dukat reveals it and Stardash doesn't take it and with help from Bender, The B Team and Jesse they drive them off. Stardash helps Isabella put the scarph back and then returns to the hospital where she calls Sora and May on not admitting how they feel about their respective crushed and believes they need confidence and sex appeal which they refuse, May more so since she already has it. Stardash joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Stardash arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her with Black Star questioning how she looks and Marceline admits she likes how she looks now that she's older. Stardash works with Bender, Skipper and Suede in preventing the invasion and is present for Sari's dignified death. Stardash is revealed to Starfire when she finds them, and Starfire's only negative feeling is that she choose to look very human and be blonde though she's happy to see her daughter mature. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Twilight Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. Stardash works with her friends to stop BlackGarurumon where she actively takes roles in killing Birkin, Sunset, BlackGarurumon and The Niburu. Blackpool Stardash returns to help Bender, Black Star and others against Rodrigo Borgia, Cesare Borgia, Ganondorf, and Dark Lord. Future Warfare Stardash with her friends return as a result of a transaction coming from the future that they get as well as Slade's Ensemble and they end up time traveling answering to it where they and Cas end up joining forces against a new threat as a way to prevent themselves from doing this in their near future while she, Jack Bauer and Jorgen are told by the others. Gallery stardashteen4.png stardashteen5.jpg stardashteen6.jpg stardashteen7.jpg stardashteen9.jpg stardashteen10.jpg stardashteen11.jpg stardashteen12.gif stardashteen14.gif stardashteen13.gif stardashteen15.gif stardashteen16.gif stardashprincess.jpg stardashprincess1.jpg stardashprincess2.jpg stardashprincess3.jpg stardashprincess4.jpg stardashprincess6.jpg stardashprincess7.jpg stardashprincess8.jpg stardashprincess9.jpg stardashprincess10.jpg stardashprincess11.jpg stardashprincess12.jpg stardashprincess13.jpg stardashprincess14.jpg stardashprincess15.jpg stardashprincess16.jpg stardashprincess17.jpg stardashprincess18.jpg stardashprincess19.jpg stardashprincess20.jpg stardashprincess21.jpg stardashprincess22.jpg stardashprincess23.jpg stardashprincess24.jpg stardashprincess25.jpg stardashprincess26.jpg stardashprincess27.jpg stardashprincess28.jpg stardashprincess29.jpg stardashprincess30.jpg stardashprincess32.jpg stardashprincess33.jpg stardashprincess34.jpg stardashprincess35.jpg stardashprincess36.jpg stardashprincess37.jpg stardashprincess38.jpg stardashprincess39.jpg stardashprincess40.jpg stardashprincess41.jpg stardashprincess42.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Royalty Category:Red Heads Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Cute Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Non Humans Category:Princesses Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Kids who have matured Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blondes Category:Girly Girl Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Flyers Category:Magic Users Category:Archers Category:Badass Princess Category:Amazons Category:Major Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Humanoid Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:B Team Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Members of the Disney Family